Jimmy Cobb
Jimmy Wilbur Cobb (born January 20, 1929 in Washington, D.C.) is an American jazz drummer. Probably his most famous work is on Miles Davis' Kind of Blue (1959), considered by many to be the quintessential jazz record. , Cobb is the last surviving player from the session. He also played on other famous Davis albums, including Sketches of Spain, Someday My Prince Will Come, Miles Davis at Carnegie Hall, In Person Friday and Saturday Nights at the Blackhawk, Complete, and briefly on Porgy and Bess and Sorcerer. He has worked extensively with a wide range of artists, including Dinah Washington, Pearl Bailey, Clark Terry, Cannonball Adderley, Dizzy Gillespie, John Coltrane, Sarah Vaughan, Billie Holiday, Wynton Kelly, Stan Getz, Wes Montgomery, Gil Evans, Miles Davis, Paul Chambers, Kenny Burrell, J. J. Johnson, Sonny Stitt, Nat Adderley, Hank Jones, Ron Carter, George Coleman, Fathead Newman, Geri Allen, Earl Bostic, Leo Parker, Charlie Rouse, Ernie Royal, Philly Joe Jones, Bobby Timmons, Walter Booker, Jerome Richardson, Keter Betts, Jimmy Cleveland, Sam Jones, Red Garland, Joe Henderson, Eddie Gomez, Bill Evans, Stefan Karlsson, Jeremy Steig, Richard Wyands, Peter Bernstein, Richie Cole, Nancy Wilson, Ricky Ford, David Amram, and many more. , Cobb leads the Jimmy Cobb "So What" Band, a tribute to 50 years of Kind of Blue and the music of Miles Davis. Awards In June 2008, Jimmy Cobb was the recipient of the Don Redman Heritage award. On October 17, 2008, Cobb was one of six artists to receive the 2009 National Endowment for the Arts NEA Jazz Masters award. Discography As leader * Marsalis Music Honors Series: Jimmy Cobb (Marsalis/Rounder, 2006) As sideman ;With the Pepper Adams Donald Byrd Quintet *''Out of this World'' (Warwick, 1961) ;With Cannonball Adderley *''Sophisticated Swing'' (EmArcy, 1956) *''Cannonball Enroute'' (EmArcy, 1957) *''Cannonball's Sharpshooters'' (EmArcy, 1958) *''Jump for Joy'' (EmArcy, 1958) *''Cannonball Adderley Quintet in Chicago'' (Mercury, 1959) *''Cannonball Takes Charge'' (Riverside, 1959) With Nat Adderley *''That's Right!'' (Riverside, 1960) ;With Toshiko Akiyoshi' *''Toshiko Mariano and her Big Band'' (Vee-Jay, 1964) ;With Lorez Alexandria *''Alexandria the Great'' (Impulse!, 1964) *''More of the Great Lorez Alexandria'' (Impulse!, 1964) ;With Dorothy Ashby' *''Soft Winds'' (Jazzland, 1961) ;With Walter Benton' *Out of This World'' (Jazzland, 1960) ;With John Coltrane *''Standard Coltrane'' (Prestige, 1958) *''Stardust'' (Prestige, 1958) *''Kenny Burrell and John Coltrane'' (Prestige, 1958) *''Bahia'' (Prestige, 1958) *''Giant Steps'' on "Naima" only (Atlantic, 1959) *''Coltrane Jazz'' (Atlantic, 1959) ;With Miles Davis *''Porgy and Bess'' (Columbia, 1958) *''1958 Miles'' (Columbia, 1958) *''Jazz at the Plaza'' (Columbia, 1958) *''Kind of Blue'' (Columbia, 1959) *''Sketches of Spain'' (Columbia, 1960) *''Someday My Prince Will Come'' (Columbia, 1961) *''In Person Friday and Saturday Nights at the Blackhawk, Complete'' (Columbia, 1961) *''Miles & Monk at Newport'' (Columbia, 1963) ;With Kenny Dorham *''Blue Spring'' (Riverside, 1959) '''With Kenny Drew *''Lite Flite'' (SteepleChase, 1977) ;With Curtis Fuller *''Soul Trombone'' (Impulse!, 1961) With Benny Golson *''Pop + Jazz = Swing'' (Audio Fidelity, 1961) - also released as Just Jazz! *''Turning Point'' (Mercury, 1962) ;With Paul Gonsalves *''Gettin' Together'' (Jazzland, 1960) ;With Joe Henderson *''Four'' (Verve, 1968) *''Straight, No Chaser'' (Verve, 1968) ;With John Hendricks *''Freddie Freeloader'' (Denon, 1990) ;With Wynton Kelly *''Kelly Blue'' (Riverside, 1959) *''Wynton Kelly!'' (Vee-Jay, 1961) *''Someday My Prince Will Come'' (Vee-Jay, 1961) *''Comin' in the Back Door'' (Verve, 1963) *''It's All Right!'' (Verve, 1964) *''Undiluted'' (Verve, 1965) *''Blues on Purpose'' (Xanadu, 1965) *''Full View'' (Riverside, 1967) *''Last Trio Session'' (Delmark, 1968) ;With Hubert Laws *''The Laws of Jazz'' (Atlantic, 1964) ;With Johnny Lytle *''New and Groovy'' (Tuba, 1966) ;With Pat Martino *''Desperado'' (Prestige, 1970) ;With Wes Montgomery *''Full House'' (Riverside, 1962) *''Boss Guitar'' (Riverside, 1963) *''Guitar on the Go'' (Riverside, 1963) *''The Alternative Wes Montgomery'' (Riverside, 1963) *''Smokin' at the Half Note'' (Verve, 1965) *''Smokin' Guitar'' (Verve, 1965) *''Willow Weep for Me'' (Verve, 1969) ;With Art Pepper *''Gettin' Together'' (Contemporary, 1960) ;With Sonny Red *''Out of the Blue'' (Blue Note, 1960) *''The Mode'' (Jazzland (1961) *''Images'' (Jazzland, 1961) ;With Shirley Scott *''For Members Only'' (Impulse!, 1963) *''On a Clear Day'' (Impulse!, 1966) ;With Wayne Shorter *''Introducing Wayne Shorter'' (Vee-Jay, 1959) ;With Teri Thornton *''Devil May Care'' (Riverside, 1961) ;With Bobby Timmons *''This Here is Bobby Timmons'' (Riveside, 1960) *''Easy Does It'' (Riverside, 1961) *''From the Bottom'' (Riverside, 1964) *''The Soul Man!'' (Prestige, 1966) *''Got to Get It!'' (Milestone, 1967) ;With Sarah Vaughan *''Live in Japan'' (Mainstream, 1975) *''Ronnie Scott's Presents Sarah Vaughan Live'' (Pye, 1977) References * * }} External links * Jimmy Cobb - Legendary Jazz Drummer - includes full discography * Join Jimmy Cobb on Twitter * Join Jimmy Cobb on FaceBook * Myspace - The Official Jimmy Cobb * Jimmy Cobb Music * Drummerworld.com Page * Jazz Icon Jimmy Cobb * Jimmy Cobb interview at allaboutjazz.com Category:Drummers